It's Okay to be Second Best
by Miktap
Summary: Lancelot and Gwaine quarrel, each believing himself to be the better friend to Merlin. Naturally, though, they can't just leave it at that. They have to find out from the source! Secret Santa story for StarlightInHerEyes22.


**I hope you enjoy the story, StarlightInHerEyes22! Merry Christmas! :)**

* * *

Lancelot wasn't sure how he had been talked into this.

Usually he did his best to avoid the tavern. To be honest, he wasn't much of a fan of ale, and the antics of the drunken people around him tended to get on his nerves. Which was quite the feat, considering how patient he was. But somehow _Gwaine_ had managed to convince him that it would be a _good idea_ for him to join him at the tavern that evening.

By this point, Lancelot was mentally berating himself for caving in to Gwaine's idea. His friend was already on his third tankard of ale and was flirting outrageously with the barmaids, at the same time as constantly prodding him on to drink faster.

Speaking of which...

"C'mon, Lance!" Gwaine slapped his friend on the back cheerfully, nearly causing Lancelot to choke on his current mouthful of ale. "Don't be shy. Drink up, and enjoy the wonderful sights the tavern has to offer!"

After he finished coughing, Lancelot raised an eyebrow at Gwaine's comment. "Wonderful sights, eh?"

The other fellow grinned cheekily. "Just because you choose to live a boring life of chastity doesn't mean I have to." He turned his gaze to the closest barmaid and smiled even wider, causing her to giggle.

Lancelot chuckled, and downed the last of his ale. Gwaine whooped next to him.

"Atta boy!" He raised a hand, waving over one of the ladies carrying a tray, and proceeded to snag one of the tankards of ale from it. Setting it on the table, he shoved it towards Lancelot. "Here you go. Round two, on me."

"You know what, I think I'm okay, actually. One is fine."

"Live on the adventurous side for once, Lance! Unless, of course, you don't think you can handle it..."

Lancelot narrowed his eyes slightly at Gwaine, who shrugged and reached for the tankard. "Ah, well. More for me then. It's too bad, Lancelot."

His hand stilled when the other man shot back with, "Is that a challenge?"

A smile formed on Gwaine's face as he replied, "I suppose you could say that, yes."

Lancelot shook his head slowly, reaching his hand out to draw the mug towards him. "Under normal circumstances, I would never accept. But in this case, my friend... Bring it on."

* * *

The bet was that Lancelot couldn't drink three tankards of ale. At which he scoffed, "Is that all I have to do?" So, naturally, Gwaine upped the challenge.

"Well, if you're so confident, make it five, then."

"Not a problem." To prove his point, Lancelot downed his second tankard in a large gulp and slammed it back down on the table. He waved over a barmaid and took his third mug from the tray she was carrying. "Still sure that you should havechallenged me on this?"

"I have no doubt that once you're on your fourth, you won't be able to see straight anymore."

And with that, Gwaine started on his own fourth tankard, still seemingly sober with a mischievous smirk on his face.

* * *

By the time Lancelot was halfway through his fourth tankard, Gwaine was well underway onto his sixth. At this point, Lancelot was quite relaxed and everything seemed fuzzy. Not in a drunken way, but he was at the point where he would typically call it quits. But he just couldn't tonight, not after Gwaine had challenged him.

"Just to point out to you, Gwaine, I _can_ in fact still see straight. And I'm living on the adventurous side like you so kindly suggested." Another thought popped into Lancelot's head following his statement. "In fact, I often live on the adventurous side."

"Is that so?" Gwaine laughed. "Please, tell _me_ , the man who used to travel in whichever way the wind blew without any solid plan, about your adventures!"

"Well for one thing, I fought a griffin with Merlin, and we defeated it."

Gwaine raised an eyebrow. "I must say, that is pretty impressive. But then, I'm sure you've heard of the time when Merlin and I journeyed to the Perilous Lands together?"

"Wasn't that when Arthur had to retrieve the Trident of the Fisher King?" Lancelot hadn't been there at the time, but had heard about it after Arthur returned to Camelot with the trident.

"Yes, that was the time. Arthur was technically supposed to go on his own, but Merlin followed and I went with him. Neither of us are very good at taking Princess' orders." Gwaine grinned. "Like two peas in a pod we are for that, Merlin and I."

Lancelot frowned. "That may be, but Merlin and I are better friends."

"I doubt that." Gwaine chuckled and took a swig of ale.

"Why? I've known him much longer than you have!" Lancelot smiled proudly at the fact and mirrored Gwaine's action, taking a long swallow of his own ale. "The first time we met, I saved his life and he did his best to help me become a knight of Camelot."

"The first time _we_ met it was in the midst of a tavern brawl. Ah, those were good times."

"That's not a _good_ thing!" Lancelot looked at him incredulously. "A tavern brawl? Not exactly a way to make a good first impression."

"Probably not, but seeing as Merlin and I are best friends, obviously it didn't bother him."

Lancelot downed the last of his ale. "You mean you're his 'second' best friend."

"No, no, I mean I'm his best friend. But don't worry, second best isn't a bad thing." Gwaine flashed his trademark grin at the knight opposite him. "It just means you're not as great as me."

"Excuse me, I think I need a drink. Hah!" Lancelot rolled his eyes and grabbed yet another tankard from a passing tray, and took a big gulp of the amber liquid. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he pointed out, "By the way, Gwaine, this is number _five_. As soon as I finish this, you have officially _lost_ the bet."

Waving his hand lazily in the air, Gwaine replied, "Ah, that's fine. I knew you would be able to drink the five ales if I bugged you enough." Lancelot's mouth fell open at this, and he was about to reply when the other man continued. "That's old news. Now, what we really need to determine," he leaned closer with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "is which of us is a better friend to Merlin."

"I believe we were just doing that."

"To a point, yes. But we can argue it as much as we want and we won't get anywhere. No, we have to find a way to find out straight from the source."

A thoughtful look crossed Lancelot's face. "You mean, something like we each give him a task that he's unlikely to do without a considerable amount of persuasion, and whichever of us is able to convince him to perform the task is obviously the better friend?"

"Well, no. I was thinking more along the lines of bringing him down to the tavern with us one night and getting him drunk, then flat out asking him." Gwaine smiled. "But I like your idea! So, what do you say? Each of us gets, say, one day to decide on a task for the other to convince Merlin to do, and whichever one he completes first means that he is that person's better friend. Shall we shake on it?"

Grinning, Lancelot reached out his hand. "Of course, but I'm afraid you're going to be sorely disappointed, Gwaine, when Merlin completes my request first."

"Hah! We'll see about that."

The two men grasped hands and shook on their deal. It was going to be an interesting next couple of days.

* * *

The next day had Lancelot seriously questioning his judgement. Now that he was thinking straight, he honestly didn't want to put Merlin in a difficult situation just to prove who was the better friend. That had been the ale talking last night, not actually him.

Not that it was an excuse, but Lancelot was more than happy to be one of Merlin's many friends, he didn't have to be the favourite. He'd already shaken on their plan, so he couldn't back out; nonetheless, he already felt quite guilty that he'd agreed to it.

Gwaine, on the other hand, felt no such remorse. Sure, he was also content to simply be one of Merlin's friends and not necessarily the best.

But, how entertaining would it be to pull a fast one on Merlin? He was one of the brightest men Gwaine had ever met, and he held a lot of respect for him. However, that didn't mean that he had any reservations about teasing him or pulling pranks on him. In fact, he liked to think that the more he teased someone the closer of a friend they were to him.

Gwaine would never ask Merlin to do something demeaning (well, at least not _too_ demeaning), and he knew Lancelot never would, either. But it would have to be good, and it would have to have quite the entertainment value. What to choose, what to choose?

Both men spent their next day thinking about what their assignment would be as they went about their daily routine. By nightfall, each had their respective task picked out, and they would meet the next morning in the courtyard to inform the other of what they were to do.

* * *

Lancelot was sitting on a small bench, seemingly deep in thought, by the time Gwaine showed up. He raised an eyebrow at his fellow knight. "You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!"

Gwaine held out his arms in greeting. "Well, good morning to you too, Lance! Punctuality is overrated. You should try being late sometime, it's quite liberating."

"No. No, no. I listened to you about your so-called 'living on the adventurous side' and look where that's gotten us. I will continue to be punctual, thanks."

"Suit yourself,' Gwaine said with a shrug and a small grin. "May as well get down to it, then. Have you come up with your task for Merlin?"

Lancelot chuckled, and a confident glint appeared in his eyes. "Yes I have. But I'll let you go first, seeing as I'm the polite one."

"Well, those are fighting words if I've ever heard them!" But the huge grin plastered on Gwaine's face would say otherwise, giving away how much he was truly looking forward to this. "Your task is going to be to convince Merlin to desert his duties for a day."

Lancelot was about to protest that this task was far too easy, when Gwaine continued. " _But_ you can't just go anywhere. You have to convince him to go to the tavern with you, and he can't tell Arthur that he isn't going to show up for work. No, you need to get him there without Arthur knowing. And you need to stay there with him for at least two hours."

The other man frowned. "What is it with you and the tavern?"

"Tis a place near and dear to my heart."

"So I've noticed. Merlin hates going to the tavern, though, and so do I..." Lancelot rubbed his chin thoughtfully and was quiet for a few moments. "But... I think I should be able to convince him to do it easy enough."

"Excellent! So, Lance, what's _your_ idea?"

The thoughtful look on Lancelot's face morphed into a mischievous grin seldom seen on the knight. "You, my friend, need to pretend that there is a girl who believes herself to be madly in love with you, but you do not feel the same way. This supposed girl is following you everywhere, and you have to deter her by walking around the castle grounds with another woman."

This time was Gwaine's turn to frown. "How does that involve Merlin?"

"Merlin has to be the other woman."

The look on Gwaine's face was enough to crack through Lancelot's seemingly serious personality, and he let out a laugh. "Come on, it's easy enough!"

It took a moment for the other man to recover before he could reply. "And here I thought you felt _guilty_ about this! Yet you're the one who's come up with the devious plan."

Lancelot shrugged. "Not so much of a devious plan rather than proving a point."

"Fair enough. I accept your challenge."

"You accepted it two days ago."

"Well, I accept it again!" A figure striding across the courtyard caught Gwaine's eye, and he looked past Lancelot before grinning, grabbing him by the shoulders, and turning him to face in the other direction. "And here's your chance! I told you first, so naturally you should get to try first. Good luck!" And he gave him a quick shove in the direction of the figure, who turned out to be Merlin.

Lancelot stumbled slightly but quickly recovered his stride. "Merlin!" he called, hailing his friend. Gwaine turned away and pretended to be inconspicuously examining an apple tree in the courtyard.

The lanky young man turned upon hearing his name. "Hi, Lancelot! I'm actually on my way to pick up Arthur's saddle from the blacksmith's. A buckle broke on it and had to be repaired, and he's hoping to have it back soon to use again. So I can't stay and talk, I'm sorry."

"That's not a problem,' the knight cut in. "I'll walk with you."

"Great, then!" The two men set off across the castle grounds. "You don't have training today?"

Lancelot shook his head, no. "It's Leon's and Elyan's turn to work with the new recruits."

"Ah, that's a nice break for you, I bet!"

"Yes, but to be completely honest I enjoy training our new soldiers. Their excitement to have such an important job is catching. It reminds me of when I myself first came to Camelot."

Merlin chuckled. "And when I made that bogus certificate of nobility for you? I felt terrible when that backfired on us, but things managed to turn out quite well after all!"

The two men reminisced back and forth , and suddenly found themselves back at the stables with Arthur's newly repaired saddle in tow.

"I suppose I should get back to Arthur," Merlin said as he set the saddle on its stand. "Heaven knows that he can't get dressed without help, let alone keep his entire day organized! So I'll see you later, Lancelot."

"Hey, seeing as I have the day off, how about you take one off as well?"

Merlin paused. "So far I only have a few more errands that need to be done today... I _could_ check with Arthur, see if I can have the afternoon off if I get them finished early."

Lancelot had to think quickly. He had to deter Merlin from asking Arthur's permission if he was going to prove anything to Gwaine! "I'm sure you've worked hard enough for today, Arthur won't mind if you leave early. We can probably just head out now..."

"Where exactly are you wanting to go?"

"Ahh..." He already knew that Merlin wasn't going to buy this, unlikely as it was that Lancelot himself would ever _want_ to go to where he was about to suggest they go. "I was thinking the tavern. Relax over a tankard of ale."

"The _tavern_?"

"Yes. Just for a couple of hours."

"I can't leave my duties to go to the tavern. Arthur thinks I spend too much time there as is, thanks to Gaius!" Merlin frowned slightly as he thought of something else. "I thought you hated the tavern?"

Lancelot knew a lost cause when he saw one, but he wasn't going to give up just yet. "I'm turning a new leaf. Trying to live on the adventurous side, and I think the tavern is a good place to start. It's fun, and you know, I'm feeling much better adding a little spontaneity to my life. So what do you say, shall we go a have a toast to living on the adventurous side?"

Merlin shook his head. "I'm really sorry, Lancelot. I'm glad it's working out for you, but I really can't take off on Arthur for that. Another time, though, alright?"

Sighing, Lancelot nodded. "Alright."

"Great! I'll see you later." And with that, Merlin made his way to the prince's chambers.

* * *

A few hours later, the knights met up so that Lancelot could inform Gwaine of his success (or lack thereof).

"How'd it go, Lance?"

Lancelot glowered at his friend. "It didn't work. At least I chose a situation for you that is likely to happen, knowing your history with women! But we'll see if you can convince him to parade around as your fake sweetheart."

Gwaine straightened up, and said, "I can be quite charming when I want to be, you know."

"You and your ego." Lancelot could only shake his head. "Look, there's Merlin over there. Time to go and get your task over with. Good luck."

Gwaine made his way over to Merlin, who appeared to be on his way back to Gaius'. "Hey, Merlin!" He waved when the other man looked up.

"Oh, hi, Gwaine!"

Gwaine, never being one to beat around the bush, cut right down to the chase. "Are you busy right now?"

"Er, no, I was just heading back to Gaius'-"

"Perfect! I'm in a bit of a bind, and I need your help if you could."

Merlin was always attentive to the troubles of his friends, and would often do whatever he could to help them. And as Gwaine had expected, this caught his attention immediately. "Of course! What's going on?"

"There's this girl, you see."

Merlin grinned. "And that's a problem?"

"Normally, no. But she thinks she's in love with me, and now she won't leave me alone. It's rather irritating."

"No doubt."

"I think she'll stop if she sees me with another woman, but you see, I don't exactly have woman friends that I could ask to help me out with this. I mean, I _know_ lots of women, but we were friends in a different way and I can't exactly ask them for help."

"Gwaine, what are you implying...?"

"That she should leave me alone if you would be able to impersonate a women and walk around the castle with me so that she sees us."

"You want me to dress up as a _woman_?"

Gwaine shrugged nonchalantly. "In a matter of speaking, yes. It would only be for a little while. So what do you say?"

Merlin sighed. "Gwaine, as much as I would love to be able to help you, I don't think I can in this case. Isn't there a girl who works in the kitchens that you're somewhat friends with? Arrieta, isn't it?"

"But you see, I can't ask her. I don't want to scare her off by asking her something like that."

Merlin gave him a strange look. "So you'll ask me? 'Who's that woman with Gwaine? Oh, don't worry, it's just Merlin!' I have dignity, you know!"

Gwaine was doing his best to suppress a snicker and to keep a straight face, but it was getting harder by the second with Merlin's reaction. "If it helps, I think you could pull it off."

"It doesn't," Merlin replied drily.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. But I wish you all the best of luck trying to dissuade her from pursuing you. You'll have to let me know how it goes." He smiled at his friend, and walked off. Gwaine thought he heard him muttering something that sounded like, "No one would buy it, I'm sure of it."

* * *

"Now what?"

Both knights were back in the courtyard the next day, sitting on the bench dejectedly.

"You know, I honestly don't care which of us is Merlin's better friend," Lancelot said. "I'm happy enough just to know him. He's a good man."

"I feel the same way," Gwaine replied. "Whichever of us is his best friend really isn't important."

Just then, the subject of their conversation strode past. Lancelot and Gwaine traded a sideways glance, then proceeded to jump up and race over to their friend.

" _Merlin!_ "

Merlin jumped, thinking that there was some kind of emergency, only to see his friends barreling towards him full speed, each seemingly trying to reach him before the other. He took a step back as they practically skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Will you go to the tavern with me today?"

"Will you dress up as a woman to help me discourage that crazy girl today?"

They spoke so fast simultaneously, Merlin held up his hands signalling them to stop. " _What_ is going on with you two? I'm starting to get mildly concerned about both of you, seeing that just now. It's like you're both competing for my attention!"

Gwaine and Lancelot stared at the ground sheepishly, and Merlin narrowed his eyes at them. "Wait, _is_ that what you've been doing?"

"Well, it isn't _exactly_ like that," Gwaine began.

"We may have challenged each other to see which of us was your better friend," Lancelot added. "I'm sorry, Merlin. We shouldn't have done that. It doesn't matter which of us is closer to you, just being able to say that we are friends with you is good enough."

Merlin was silent for a moment. Gwaine and Lancelot were waiting, bursting with curiosity at what he would say, when he began laughing.

"Both of you are so different, deciding which one of you is my better friend would be like comparing apples and pears! You're both my friends, and I'm also happy to be able to say that." He grinned at them. "And I'm honoured that you went through those antics to try to prove which of you is my best friend." He jokingly frowned at Gwaine. "I think."

"Excellent!" Gwaine clapped Merlin on the back. "So, would your answer change if I smuggled a pie out of the kitchens for you?"

" _Gwaine!_ "

The knight in question held up his hands in mock surrender. "Fine, fine! Everyone is entitled to their own secrets." He laughed. "And besides, Merlin, you're an open book. We'd be able to figure it out without you even telling us! I don't think you'd even be able to keep something as obvious as having _magic_ a secret," he teased.

Lancelot suddenly seemed to find the cobblestones they were standing on very interesting, and Merlin let out a strained chuckle. "Of course not..."

"Which is exactly why I know you do have magic," he continued.

Both Merlin's and Lancelot's jaws dropped at this statement. "H-how did you know?" Merlin stammered.

"Courage, strength, and magic? And all those inexplicable victories against magical enemies? I'm more perceptive than you realize."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it? You're still the same Merlin I've always known. This doesn't change anything." Gwaine clapped him on the back. "Your secret's safe with me. Besides, who else do I know who could magic me up a tankard of ale on a whim? I could never lose a friend like that!"

"Gwaine!" Lancelot admonished. "Merlin's magic is not a toy for you to take advantage of! It's for much more important things..." He had to throw in one last comment before he finished chastising the other man. "Like being adventurous and fighting griffins."

"Oh, we're back to the griffin thing now, are we? That you're so much closer to Merlin just because of that one incident? Let me tell you, next time Merlin and I go on an expedition..."

And so the argument continued. Merlin stood watching his friends with a bemused expression for some time before finally leaving so he could return to his daily routine. Neither of the knights noticed, they were so wrapped up in their debate.

Merlin laughed good-naturedly as he looked back over his shoulder at his friends before exiting the courtyard.


End file.
